Lockdown on 6
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. lyrics pulling it up with our classics hee hee hoo hoo richie a hoo hoo yeah yeah yeah writch and faymiss and screem jeens here we are here we are screem jeens are you at home? green bean poop. poop at screem screem screem jeens scream! asking mr brannon tied in my mouth pigwax jones leakage i wack a hill hair ahhhhh screem jeens, green beans, green beans, screem heat smack my mirror so hard that it exploded into shards of poop shards shards of poop page up page down delete home and i'm looking at my keyboard and i taste like a hen named billy yes oh billy is billy brown i went up a hill, i went down a hill, i taste like bill, and i feel like jill green eggs and ham uhhhh i already killed that bill steam uhhh crispy beans ohhhh green eggs and ham i can't even feel my powerless window uh huh i smack weird moths named bilkus junior jonesy boy smack hat router smack jones bby exploited by a weird friend named named named "where's my five mountain dews" let's go let's go let's go get them let's goo what you talking abooooo *phone dials* oooooouuuuu *phone dials*uuuuuuut who is dialing on their phone? they need to stoooooop b-e-c-t six point o, b-e-c-t six point o! hahahahoohaha recording with weird skeletons in my backyard uh huh and a hat in my smack hard and a rat in my try hard jonesy boy my name is ranny and i'm about to steal your shift key!!!! oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh do you like rap rap tap? rap rap rap rap rap rap rap rap rap rap rap rap go downtown look like a big old ca-a-a-at mr brannon is an astronaut who rides elephants with 13 hat socks i can't have the hat socks, though louis the 14th, i'm louis the 15th, i'm going to take you back to louis t-t-the 3rd! ooooh!! dale soupstains riding with my crew, riding with j.d. poo, smack my pew in church when i swag with green bean stew ahhhhhh chowing down on chancellor's wow factor chow chow chow chow chow yo screem jeens solo here we go 10 seconds of solo let's go, 10 seconds of solo let's go! aaaahhhhhh uhhh, ill alright interrupted 10 seconds let's just continue i don't hack *phone dials* stop dialing on your phone stop dialing on your phooone! i wish i could rap like the posters on my wall who smack an exercise ball named billy who is tall and smacks a tyrone stall we are the future of experimental hip hop, we take you back and make you want to have a lollipop we make you want to give birth to 13 turtles in a basket remember practice safe sex kids hey remember cam chancellor on my sssssssssss we're taking it back barry sanders style. 3, 2, 1 ending here right now.